Heaven or Hell Just being with you
by JamesMarsters15
Summary: Buffy entscheidet sich für den Richtigen und fällt eine wichtige Entscheidung.


"Ich hasse dich", schrie Buffy, den Tränen nahe, "du warst schon wieder dort, ich kann es riechen."  
  
"Schatz, bitte, lass es mich erklären, ich ..."  
  
"Es gibt nichts zu erklären, du warst schon wieder in diesem Vampirbordell, Ende der Geschichte. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen."  
  
"Aber Buffy ..."  
  
"Nichts, aber Buffy, verschwinde. Jetzt hau schon ab."  
  
*Wie konnte er mir das nur schon wieder antun?*  
  
"Du bist ja immer noch hier, Riley. Hau ab. Ich will dich nie wieder sehen." Buffy konnte gerade noch die Tränen der Freude unterdrücken. Sie hatte Riley schon seit längerer Zeit loswerden wollen, da war ihr der Puff-Besuch ihres Freundes nur Recht gekommen. Als sich Buffy wieder umwandte, war Riley gegangen. Riley war weg und Buffy war frei. Jetzt konnte sie endlich ihre Liebe jemandem schenken, der es auch würdig war und der sie auch so sehr liebte. Sie hatte ihn schon seit längerem mit anderen Augen angesehen, doch erst vor kurzem hatte sie sich eingestanden, dass es schon wieder passiert war. Sie hatte sich schon wieder in einen Vampir verliebt, in einen gutaussehenden diesmal zwar, aber er war trotzdem ein Vampir. Sie hatte sogar schon mit ihm geschlafen, in einem abbruchreifen Haus. Es war eingestürzt. Er hatte gesagt, dass sie auf Vampire stehen würde. Und sie hatte es bestritten. Aber wenn sie jetzt darüber nachdachte, stimmte es was Spike gesagt hatte, sie hatte wirklich eine Vorliebe für vampirische Liebhaber. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte ihr der Sex viel mehr Spaß mit Spike gemacht als mit Angel. Angel war zärtlich gewesen und hatte sie immer gefragt, ob er ihr weh tue, das hatte sie gelangweilt. Bei Riley war es nicht anders gewesen. Als sie das erste Mal mit ihm geschlafen hatte und er sie gefragt hatte, ob er ihr weh tue, hatte sie sich zusammenreißen müssen, nicht laut loszulachen.  
  
Spike war anders gewesen. Er hatte sie nie gefragt, ob er ihr weh tue. Er hatte sie zwar geküsst, aber er war viel passionierter und fordernder gewesen. Spike hatte ihr seine Zunge bis zum Anschlag in den Mund gestoßen und diese hatte begonnen mit ihrer einen Kampf auszutragen.  
  
Er hatte sie so hart rangenommen, dass sie, wenn sie daran dachte, noch immer schwarz vor Augen hatte. Spike benutzte dreckige Worte, und es turnte sie an. Sie ließ Sachen über sich ergehen, von denen sie nicht einmal gewusste hatte, dass sie existierten. Der Sex war schlicht und einfach der beste ihres bisherigen Lebens gewesen. Spike hatte Dinge mit seiner Zunge gemacht ... Er hatte sie mit nur einem "Zungenkuss" zum Höhepunkt gebracht. Dabei hatte sie vor Extase geschrieen, dass sogar Tote wieder aufgewacht wären.  
  
"Ich muss zu ihm und es ihm sagen."  
  
Buffy war völlig aus dem Häuschen, endlich konnte sie Spike, ihrer wahren Liebe, ihre Liebe gestehen.  
  
10 Minuten später  
  
Spikes Krypta  
  
"Spike!" Buffy war verzweifelt, sie war vor fünf Minuten in Spikes "Wohnung" angekommen und hatte leere Schränke und keinen Fernseher vorgefunden. Als Buffy ins untere Stockwerk ging, wo das Schlafzimmer war, sah sie einen Brief am Bett liegen. Sie stürzte sofort hin und öffnete ihn:  
  
'Liebe Buffy!  
  
Ich liebe dich. Ich habe dich geliebt, als ich nach Sunnydale kam. Ich habe dich geliebt, als du mir sagtest, dass du mich nicht liebst. Und ich werde dich auch weiterhin lieben, egal wo ich sein werde, ob im Himmel (was ich stark bezweifle) oder in der Hölle. Du wirst immer meine große Liebe bleiben, auch im Tod.  
  
Ich habe alle meine Sachen verkauft. Das Geld in diesem Umschlag mag nicht genug sein, aber es wird einen Teil deiner Rechnung begleichen können. Grüß den Krümel schön von mir. Und auch wenn ich dich über alles liebe, wünsche ich dir, dass du einen Mann findest, der dich glücklich macht, denn wenn du glücklich bist, bin ich es auch.  
  
In Liebe, Spike  
  
Auf ewig dein.  
  
William, der Blutige'  
  
Als Buffy fertig gelesen hatte, brach sie endgültig zusammen. Wie konnte das nur sein, warum war sie nicht früher gekommen? Warum hatte sie ihm nicht früher ihre Liebe gestanden? Warum war er tot?  
  
Plötzlich war es hell im Zimmer, dass Buffy für einen Moment nichts sehen konnte. Als Buffy die Augen öffnete befand sie sich nicht mehr in Spikes Gruft, sondern auf einer Wiese mit vielen Schmetterlingen und Vögeln.  
  
Da tauchte auf einmal eine Gestalt auf. Buffy wusste nicht sofort, wer das war, aber als der Mann näher kam, wurde sein Gesicht auch immer schärfer und sie erkannte, dass die Person Spike war. Sie lief zu ihm hin und er lief ebenfalls auf sie zu, doch einen Meter bevor sie sich in die Arme ihres Geliebten fallen lassen hätte können, blieb Spike stehen. "Spike, wo sind wir hier?" Buffy zwang sich ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.  
  
"Hier kommen jene hin, die ihrem Leben selbst ein Ende bereitet haben. Aber was machst du hier? Du hast dich doch nicht getötet, oder? Und wenn doch, warum?"  
  
"Ich habe mich nicht umgebracht, aber ich würde es gerne, meine große Liebe ist tot, und das nur weil er so egoistisch war und weil ich zu spät bemerkt habe, dass..."  
  
"Was, Riley ist tot? Wie ...?"  
  
"Nein, er ist am Leben, glaube ich zumindest. Du bist tot. Ich liebe DICH."  
  
"Was? Aber Buffy ...? Ich dachte, du liebst Riley und du hasst mich."  
  
"Warum sollte ich dich hassen, du hast mir immer das Gefühl gegeben am Leben zu sein", schluchzte Buffy, "und jetzt bist du nicht mehr bei mir. Dann kann ich ja gleich auch sterben." Buffy weinte jetzt hemmungslos.  
  
"Buffy ... es tut mir so leid. Wenn ich gewusst hätte ... Ach, ich bin so ein Idiot." Spike war den Tränen nahe.  
  
Buffy spürte wie sie wieder zurückgezogen wurde. "Ich liebe dich, Spike."  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Buffy."  
  
Dann war Buffy wieder in der leeren Gruft. Sie ging in Spikes Bad [Hat Spike ein Bad? Braucht der das überhaupt? In meiner Geschichte schon.] und durchsuchte seine Schubladen, alle waren leer bis auf eine. Es passte so perfekt in ihre Hand und es leuchtete so schön. Es würde sich auch sicher gut auf der Haut anfühlen. Sie setzte zuerst nur einen kleinen Schnitt, es blutete gar nicht richtig, wie sie fand, und es hatte gar nicht weh getan.  
  
Buffy war entschlossen. Sie setzte die Rasierklinge an ihre Hauptschlagader und drückte zu.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Spike!", rief Buffy voller Vorfreude.  
  
"Hier bin ich, pet!", rief Spike zurück.  
  
"Ich sehe dich nicht, wo bist du?"  
  
"Hier, Liebes, aber komm nicht viel näher, sonst versinkst du vielleicht auch im Treibsand."  
  
Es trat für einige Minuten Stille ein.  
  
"Tja, Liebling, das wird wohl unsere Strafe sein. Wir können uns immer hören und sehen, aber nie berühren."  
  
"Was? Das kann nicht wahr sein!"  
  
Buffy war völlig am Boden, zuerst hatte sie ihre Liebe durch Selbstmord verloren, dann hatte sie sich entschlossen, ihm zu folgen, und jetzt ...? Jetzt sollte sie für immer und ewig ohne seine Berührung sein. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Sie könnte es einfach nicht ertragen ihn jeden Tag zu sehen und zu hören, ihm aber nicht liebevoll durchs Haar zu streichen oder ihn zu küssen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich."  
  
"Ich dich auch."  
  
-----------------  
  
Zuhause war niemand gewesen, also war Dawn zu Spikes Gruft gegangen. Sie hatte einen Abschiedsbrief und danach Buffys Leiche gefunden.  
  
Dann war sie sofort zur Magic Box gelaufen und hatte Giles den Brief gegeben. Er las:  
  
'Liebe Dawn, Giles und Scoobys!  
  
Ich weiß, ihr fragt euch, warum ich das getan habe. Ich werde es euch sagen. Ich liebe Spike. Na und sagt ihr, das ist doch kein Grund sich umzubringen. Doch. Spike pfählte sich selbst, weil er glaubte, ich würde ihn niemals lieben können. Und wisst ihr was, zuerst dachte ich, ich wäre Schuld daran, aber jetzt ist mir klar geworden, dass es eure Schuld war, dass ich ihm meine Liebe nicht gestehen konnte. Trotzdem kann ich euch dafür nicht hassen, ich seid, entschuldigt, wart meine Freunde und meine Familie und ihr habt mir immer gegen das Böse geholfen, doch als ich mich in eine Ausgeburt der Finsternis verliebte, habt ihr mir nicht mehr beigestanden.  
  
Wahrscheinlich werdet ihr mich jetzt hassen, aber das ist mir egal. Ich brauche niemanden außer Spike und bei ihm werde ich bald sein. Obwohl ich dachte Selbstmörder kommen in die Hölle, habe ich herausgefunden, dass es gar nicht stimmt. Ich habe Spike gesehen und er ist glücklich dort wo er ist, nämlich im Himmel, in unserem Himmel  
  
Buffy - die Jägerin'  
  
Als Giles fertig war, musste er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen. Er war am Boden zerstört. Er wollte nur noch weinen und das tat er dann auch. Alle Anwesenden waren geschockt. Buffy war tot. Sie hatte sich getötet um bei Spike sein zu können. Giles weinte. Niemand hatte jemals Giles weinen sehen.  
  
"Ich denke, sie hat das Richtige getan." Tara umarmte Willow noch fester, "ich glaube, ich hätte das selbe getan. Abgesehen von dem Brief."  
  
"Tara hat Recht", schaltete Anya sich ein.  
  
"In der Tat, sie hat Recht. Wir wollten nie, dass sie sich in Spike verliebt, und als wir merkten, dass genau das geschah, versuchten wir sie davon abzulenken. Ich hoffe, Buffy kann uns verzeihen." Giles weinte noch immer.  
  
-----------------  
  
Viele Jahrezehnte später  
  
"Du hättest nicht in den Sand springen sollen."  
  
"Genau das war es was ich tun musste", sagte Buffy und strich durch Spikes Haar.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich liebe dich."  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch." 


End file.
